Things Change
by Tomato guppy
Summary: When he was a baby, Dave Strider was taken away from Dirk and given to a foster family. Now, Dave is 18 and graduating from high school. Will Dirk try to reunite with Dave or will Dave push him away?
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Hello~! This is a little thing I've been working on during school, we have Chrome books in my 2nd block and mspaintadventures isn't blocked! Also, chapter 3 of Honey Jars and Weeping Willows will be coming out soon! I know it's super duper late but I've been held up… D: Anyways, enjoy this Sadstuck fanfiction!))

I tried to reason with the department, I knew I was a good guardian for Dave! But they didn't agree after the accident with the katana... How could I be so stupid? Mrs. Thomas said she would be here to pick up Dave at 10:00 this morning. She was going to take one of the only things that I cared about. Speaking of Dave, he was sitting on Cal's lap, crying his little eyes out. "Little man," I choked out as I picked him up, "I'm so sorry..."

An hour passed and I was still trying to calm the mini Strider down. It was as if he knew what was going to happen and he didn't like it. Then, I heard the door knock, the Child Services worker was here to take Dave away. I opened the door while bouncing Dave in my other arm. "M-mrs. Thomas... I've been taking great care of Dave since-"

"His name is David Ironic Strider, correct?"

"Well, yes..."

"What was your motive to give him such a ridiculous middle name? To make him have a hard time going through school and help boost the rate of teenage suicide?"

"I thought it would make him uniq-!"

"Enough of that, Mr. Strider. Give me the child and any belongings that he might be attached to. Items such as a baby blanket, stuffed toy, or a pacifier."

I pulled out his pair of anime shades that were identical to mine and shakily handed them to Dave. His pudgy hands wrapped tightly around them and Mrs. Thomas snatched him out of my hands. "Good day, Mr. Strider." she then walked out of the apartment.

"DAVE!" I called, but I knew it was too late.

"Don't leave me, little man..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave looked into the mirror once more, and gave a little grin. 'Damn, I look sexy.' he thought, 'I need to wear tuxedos more often, it gets more chicks.'

He then picked up his tie and left his room. Today was the day. He was graduating high school with pretty good grades, his parents always made sure he was doing well in each of his class, especially in math. Dave loved his parents dearly and couldn't imagine life without them cheering him on to finish through school. It had been a pretty awesome senior year for the young albino man. He had become prom king and his lovely prom queen, Jade Harley, was now his lovely girlfriend. He could beat anyone at freestyle rap. Some of the weird kids from Europe, Gamzee and Tavros, always took him up on that. Of course, Dave always won. His teachers liked him for his hard working, and let him wear his shades in class. Even though he didn't show it, he secretly was trying to win valedictorian, but unfortunately it was won by Sollux Captor, with Rose Lalonde a close second.

Now Dave loved his parents with all of his heart, but he could tell he was a bit different from his parents and siblings. He was obviously albino, his pale white skin, hair, and ruby red eyes were pretty easy to spot out if he didn't wear the shades all of the time. They said he had a genetic disorder that made him look that way, but he just didn't get why he had this disorder and no one else in his family did.

Dave rounded the steps and walked into the kitchen, tying his necktie with perfection. He slipped on his shades before his little sister, Shilo, could point them out. Shilo was in the 9th grade and was pretty smart. She had strawberry blonde hair and freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. She was sort of short for her age, only coming up to Dave's chest. Dave was 5 foot 11, so he wasn't very tall for his age either. Dave's mother was making pancakes and his father was getting ready for the graduation ceremony. Dave sat at the table and pulled out his iPhone. "No electronics at the table, David! How many times must I tell you before you listen?" his mother complained as she sat down with a large plate full of Canadian delights.

Dave sighed and shoved into his coat pocket, "Yes ma'am."

Shilo giggled and sat beside her big brother. "He's rolling his eyes, Mom! Make him take his shades off!"

"David, I haven't seen your precious eyes in quite some time," Mrs. Compton said, "it would be a nice change of pace for yo-"

"Not gonna happen, Mom. Sorry." Dave got three pancakes, poured syrup all over them, and began inhaling them.

"David I. Compton." his father glared at his foster son through his spectacles, "Take off your sunglasses. I know today is your last day as a student until you go to college, but you still live under this roof."

Dave grumbled and took them off, automatically emitting giggles from the 15 year old girl beside him. Why did he get stuck with the most annoying sister on the face of this planet? His mother smiled as the whole family ate their fill of pancakes.

A few hours later, Dave was sitting on a large stage with all the other seniors whose last name started with a C. He saw that stupid Sollux flirting with Feferi, who was a few rows off. Dave's class was actually quite small, that means the boring part would be over with soon and then the partying would begin. Gamzee was going to have a sweet rave rave party out on Aradia's farm. Aradia's parents were old and let her do pretty much anything, just as long as Aradia tended to the cows and chickens. Her farm was huge, perfect for a rave. Dave had never tried drugs, but he had his share of vodka when having a study jam with Rose at Rose's house.

After about 10 minutes of parents and students getting situated, the principal started giving a speech. Dave zoned out and decided it was time to check out Jade. He turned around and saw the green eyed beauty bouncing slightly in her chair. He smiled, how can something be so cute? After a few more minutes of staring, he turned back around to see that they were already in the Bs! 'Damn,' he thought, 'I knew this school was small but not THIS fucking small.'

Once Daniel Byus sat down, Dave gulped. By judging of how many kids were closer to the first of the row, he was 15 away. He then heard the principal call off the names. Soon enough, the sweet name of David I. Compton boomed around the stadium. Dave stood with his cool kid face on and walked calmly up towards the podium. He shook hands with the principal, accepted his diploma, moved his tassel from one side of his hat to the other. Dave looked at the crowd without smiling, but on the inside as the crowd went wild, he was squealing like a little Japanese schoolgirl.

The ceremony ended about two hours later and now the ex-seniors and their loved ones were mingling in the gym. Dave was leaning on a wall with his shades on. Jade was in a cute mini blue dress and was talking to Feferi about their summer plans. Dave decided it was time for more punch. "Yo Jade," he said, Jade looked at him. She had contacts now and she looked even more beautiful than usual. "I'm gonna go get some punch, want anything?

"Oh no, Davie! I don't need anything! See you in a bit!" she kissed him on the cheek and continued talking to Feferi.

Dave went to the punch bowl and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone looking at him. He turned around and saw the most strange looking man he'd ever laid eyes on. The man had triangular shades on, a baseball hat, a polo shirt, and the weirdest of all; a creepy looking puppet clinging onto his back. The man seemed to had noticed Dave staring at him and walked towards him. Dave whipped his head around and immediately started walking into the opposite direction. But he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around 180 degrees. The strange man was now a foot away from Dave. He gave the smallest of smiles and said, "It's been a while Little Man."

At first, Dave was extremely confused on who this crazy man with the world's creepiest puppet strapped to his back was going on about. "Pardon...?" Dave questioned.

The man wrapped his arms around Dave and hugged him tightly, "Don't you remember me, Dave? It's me! Bro!"

This name, or nickname, didn't ring any bells to the young albino. He pushed off Bro and took a step back. The man looked a little hurt but rebounded right away. He grabbed the creepy puppet and showed it to Dave. "Aw man, you got to remember Lil Cal!"

Dave stared at Bro and Lil Cal with a rather mad expression for him. "Listen," Dave started, "I don't know who the hell you are and why you're at my graduation ceremony, but I think you need to get a fucking life. Look at you, you're a grown-ass man coming to some kid you don't even know's graduation ceremony with the weirdest looking puppet ever. It's creepier than fucking Slenderman! You're like, 32 years old. You need to get yourself together." Dave started walking back to where Jade and Feferi were. "Pedophile..."

When Dave got back to Jade and Feferi, they were looking at him with worried expressions. "David?" Jade whispered to him, "Was that your brother or something?"

Dave scoffed, "He wishes he could be related to the Dave Compton. He was going on about how I should know him or some crazy shit like that."  
"Huh..." Feferi said. "He really looked like you... White hair and dark shades over his eyes and everyfin!"

Dave shrugged and put his arm around Jade. "He's probably some pedobear who wants to get in my pants."

Jade pouted, "Dave! You shouldn't be so nonchalant about this! You know you've always been different from your family! I've noticed it! You have nothing in common with Shilo, or Mr. Compton, or Mrs. Compton!" She bounced with a new idea. "This could be a big mystery!"

Dave slammed his hand over her mouth. "Don't say SHIT about mysteries. I don't need Terezi messing around with me. And you know how she is about the M word..."

Jade gasped at her mistake and nodded quickly. Dave gave her a quick hug and scanned the room to make sure that weird dude had left. It seemed like he did, and Dave was grateful for that. Yet, he did feel like that man did remind him of himself. How he didn't change facial expressions ever and how he looked albino. Maybe he'd ask his parents tonight if he really was adopted. That conversation was something he was not looking forward to.****

((A/N: Hmm... That seems kind of a reasonable place to stop for now! :D Thank you for the favorites, follows,and reviews! I should have chapter 3 out in a few days so stay tuned~!))  



	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter three of Things Change! :d I originally wanted this out on the 20th but then my wriggling day happened and I was messing around with Pewdiepie, Slender, and my iPod... D: And the dude I fancy moved out of his aparents' house and I'm trying to help him in the little ways that I can... Bluh bluh bluh... Anyways! Trigger warnings in this chappy include: Drug usage, alcohol usage, and cussing. Enjoy~))

After the ceremony was over, Dave and his family went home so Dave could get ready for a night of hardcore partying. Shilo was on his iPhone, playing Beatwave, and his parents were talking about which summer vacation they should have this time. Living close to Houston did have its perks. Last summer vacation was one to Yellowstone National Park. Dave thought it was all hells of boring but Shilo wanted to be a park ranger when she grew up. When they got home, Dave snatched his iPhone back and went inside so he could change. After he put on his regular outfit, he was going to ask his parents about how he was born.

Dave went up to his room and stripped out of his tuxedo. He put on black jeans and a long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and a broken record symbol on the front. Dave then tugged on some black converse and checked himself in the mirror. He smirked just slightly, approving of his appearance. Dave then went downstairs to go find his parents. He went to the living and saw his parents watching TV. He plopped down on a recliner and looked at the television. "So," he started, "where do Dave Comptons come from?"

His mother, Marni, looked at him. "What do you mean, David? I was sure that you would know where babies come from by now..."

"No Mom, I mean where did I come from? As in am I adopted?"

His father, Nathan, turned down the TV and looked at his foster son. "What kind of question is that, David? You're our son and have been that way all 18 years of your life."

"I mean, well..." Dave scratched the back of his head. "At the grad ceremony earlier, this crazy looking guy stopped me and started off about how he knew me and about this...puppet."

His parents looked at each other in a worried manner. They had moved away after Dave was put into their family. They thought they couldn't have children, until Shilo popped up. They covered up Dave's adoption well so he wouldn't go try to find his excuse of a parent. They were fortunate enough for Dave not to think Rose and her mother were related to him, too. They were, but Marni and Nathan surely didn't want Dave to know that.

Dave raised his eyebrow slightly at the long silence. The longer Nathan and Marni didn't answer him, the more he suspected him of being adopted. "Well?"

"Y-yes..." Marni finally answered, "You're adopted... You were taken from your parent as a child after he had taken you to the hospital on numerous occasions because of katana incidents. Child Services didn't think you were safe living with him. In the apartment, there were many swords, sexual puppets for fetish purposes, and empty pizza boxes everywhere."

Dave was stunned with all of this new information. 'I'm adopted? Me? Who is my real family?' he thought.

Nathan piped in after seeing the small change of expression on the young man's face. "But we still love you like a son! You're still David I. Compton to us."

"Sure don't feel like it. I'm going to John's house." Dave stood up and walked to the door.

Marni and Nathan were devastated. After 17 1/2 years of keeping Dave's adoption a secret, all of it had come out at once. They had met Dave's father, Bro, once. He looked to be only 34 years old, having Dave and Rose at the age of 16. Dave's mother, Roxy, had been able to keep custody of Rose for she had quit drinking for a week so Child Services would deem her a safe mother for Rose. Bro was just too dangerous and had rather disturbing things in his apartment that a child shouldn't be around. Nathan and Marni heard about the new baby at the adoption center but no one would adopt him because he was albino. Nathan and Marni's hearts broke at that story and adopted him immediately.

"What can we do now? I don't want him leaving us and looking for his true father!" Marni said worriedly.

Nathan cleaned his glasses off and sighed. "Let him cool off, maybe he'll be better after letting all this new information settle. It's a lot for him to take in in one day."

Marni nodded and leaned her head on Nathan. All they could do now is wait.

Dave rounded the corner in his red Volkswagen Beetle. He was just two streets away from John's house. John lived in a pretty nice neighborhood, and three other of Dave's friends lived in this neighborhood as well. Karkat Vantas and his older brother, Kankri Vantas were just next door to Kanaya Maryam and her older sister, Porrim Maryam. Then, across the street from John, was Rose and her mother, Roxy. Dave pulled into John's driveway and got out. It seemed that John saw him because he already had the door open. "Hey Dave! Come on in!"

He smirked, John sure did know how to slightly cheer up someone with that stupid but funny face. Dave walked up and went into John house. The smell of cake almost made Dave gag, no matter how many times he had been to John's house, he could never get used to that evil smell of the Batter Witch. John led Dave up to his room, where he could hear shouting. "Is Vantas over?"

"Yea, so is his brother..." John said. "Karkat wanted to get ready for the party at Gamzee's house tonight and his brother is at home from college for the summer so he's following Karkat around everywhere."

Dave sighed. "Well... Fuck." he opened the door as a wave of yelling and cussing slammed on him.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TRIGGERS, KANKRI! NOW ShUT THE FUCK UP AND GO HOME!" screamed Karkat.

"My, I need to visit you more frequently. It seems to be that you're triggered by bringing up Jonathan Egbert. I'm sorry I brought it up. Maybe we can discuss this issue on another day, when we are not in such close proximity of the trigger. Should we go fetch Gamzee to help pacify you and calm you down? If so, could you please direct me to his location at this current time? That information would be quite helpful. Maybe we could even bring Gamzee with us when we discuss your trigger. We will nickname the trigger JE for the time being until later." Kankri droned.

Karkat grabbed the front of Kankri's red wool sweater and pulled him close. "If you don't FUCKING shut up RIGHT now, I will rip that ugly-ass sweater off of you and stab it into your EYE!"

"My, my. We really need to have another sermon on checking one's privilege." Kankri's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. "Please excuse me, Karkat. It seems Porrim and Latula are back in town as well and they would like to meetup and discuss our feelings on our second year of college. It has really been quite the experience for me. Did you know your friend, Sollux's brother-"

"Fuck your college life! Go see your dumb friends and torture them with your long as hell sermons!" he pushed him out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, or whatever. Bye."

After Kanrki left, the three boys sat in the bedroom playing Minecraft. "Dude, Karkat." said Dave, "Don't look now but there's a posse of creepers coming to your shitty excuse of a house."

"HOLYSHITWHATDOIDOIDON'TWANNADIE!" Karkat screamed as the creepers self destructed, making his house become nothing.

John laughed, "Karkat, you're so silly! Just try to stay out of their way next time, alright?"

"Y-yea... Ok, John." Karkat mumbled with an obvious blush dusting across his face.

"So." Dave started, "turns out this Compton dude is adopted."

John and Karkat whipped their heads over to look at Dave. "Whahuh? Since when were you adopted?" exclaimed John.

"Since my parents filled out the paperwork, Egderp. But I just found out today and I wanted to fill you in before Jade."

"How did you find out you were adopted? Not that I can blame your real parents, you were probably a total dick even back then when you were a baby. Your foster parents probably just pitied you and adopted you out of sympathy."

"I was taken away by my dad, I dunno who my mom is. But I do wonder who he is. Hey." Dave looked at the two and paused the game. "At the graduation ceremony, did you see some 34 year old guy with triangular shades and a weird puppet?"

Karkat nodded. "I saw him, I thought he was like, your cool uncle or something. Why?"

"I gotta find him. I think he might be related to me." Dave said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked John. "What if he's just a big-time stalker and wants to get you?"

Dave stood up and said, "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Anyways, let's get ready to go to Aradia's place."

"I don't want to go home. My mom's been crying about how her two little boys are big fucking men or some bullshit like that..." Karkat rolled his eyes. "It makes me sick."

"Don't worry, Karkat! You can stay here! My dad likes you because you always eat his cakes!" John said in his happy sing-song voice.

Karkat mumbled something under his breath. "Fine," he said, "how dare we getting there? I'm sure as hell not taking my car. I don't you to hurt my crabs."

"I still don't get why one needs crabs chilling all cool in their car at all times." Dave said.

"Shut up! They keep me calm!"

"Why don't you get one of those sexy hula dancers? They'd keep me calm."

"Because Dave! Karkat's a homosexual!"

"You don't say, Egderp?"

John sighed and stood up, "Well, it's almost time to head over there. How far away is Aradia's house?"

"I dunno," Karkat shrugged, "all I know is that her house is out of Columbus and on Garden Lane."

"That's enough info for the Compton." said Dave, "We'll take my bug, it has GPS and is a sweet ride."

The three boys then went downstairs and went to Dave's Volkswagen. John hugged his dad goodbye and promised to be home by midnight (after reminding his father that he was 18 and a man now.) Karkat sat in the back and John got shotgun. Dave sat in and said, "Buckle up, Karkat. I don't need any wrecks."

Karkat then proceeded to rant at Dave about Dave's appearance for the rest of the drive to the Medigo's place.

-u-

((Fast forward: 2 1/2 hours))

The rave was like nothing Dave had ever had experienced. The drugs were amazing, the girls were unbelievably sexy, and the colors were bright and shiny. Jade was looking fine in her skin-tight neon blue mini dress. She stumbled up to Dave with a big smile on her face, clearly she was on ecstacy. "Heeeey Davie!" she cooed, "wanna fuck?"

Dave was drunk on skittles vodka, and wanting to just jump off a roof and crowd surf. He grinned at Jade, "I want you to kiss Feferi, aight?"

She said something about mixing Psy from Gangnam Style and a duck together to make Psyduck and stumbled off into the large, sweaty crowd. Dave arranged his glowsticks around his neck and arms and gave thanks to the god who created this beautiful, beautiful rave party (Gamzee Makara).

-0-0-

As the party progressed, the drinking and drugs fogged everyone's brain. Dave was pretty sure he crawled through an orgy at one point, but didn't really care. He felt the ecstasy buzzing through his whole body. Yet, Dave felt like sleeping right here and right now and dream about floppy-eared bunnies. So he stumbled over to what looked like a hay bale and plopped on it. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes.

Dave Compton slept the best he had in a long while.

-eue-

The next day, Dave woke up to the afternoon sun shining onto his eyes. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. Once he opened them, Dave noticed one thing. This is not Aradia's farm. This is not John's house. This is not Dave's house. Dave sat straight up and looked around frantically at the new surroundings. All he noticed was a lot of oddly shaped puppets with large rumps and long noses, a lot of shitty-looking katanas, and a man sitting at the table with a box of pizza. Dave was certain he had seen this man before. "H-hey!" Dave said, "You're the freak from my graduation ceremony!"

The man looked up and gave Dave a small nod. "Sup lil man." he said cooly. "Welcome home."

((A/N: Then end of that chapter! :D Thank chu to all the people who favorite, follow, or review~ You all win fancily decorated cupcakes cause cookies are too mainstream. See you all until next time! Bye~!))


	4. Chapter 4

((Cello and this is Chapter 4 of Things Change~ ^0^ Wooh! Thanks to that update lovely Hussie did, I have more names for this fanfictions... .u. I was gonna post this up earlier, but helping my friend not commit suicide and stuff happened... So yup! Sorry, and here you go~))

Dave tried to stand up, but the mistakes of using drugs and drinking alcohol made him fall backwards. "Ffffuck..." he managed to moan.

The man, which we'll call Bro since everyone does, went over to him. "Aren't you a little old to have had your first illegal substance party, little man?" he grinned.

"Get away from me, kidnaper," Dave mumbled. "I ought to call the police right now."

"Dude," Bro started, "I did not kidnap you. That would be so uncool. I always DJ the coolest parties in a twenty mile radius of this apartment. Your little friend's big bro, Kurloz, hooked me up with that rave last night. What's your friend's name, Gamzee? Well if that was his first party he hosted, he's one badass motherfucker and I want to DJ the next hundred of his parties. Anyways, after everything started closing up around three or so in the morning, I saw you crashing on a hay stack. I didn't know who you came with and everyone was pretty much gone so I took you back here so you could clean up before kicking it back to your substitute house."

Dave stared at him. Who the hell was this dude? He was so awesome on so many more levels than Dave. The Rainbow Dash t-shirt he wore made Bro look so ironic and cool. He shook his head. "I gotta get home. My parents are going to flip their shit if they find out I'm with some crazy dude."

"Some crazy dude who happens to have taken part in making the arrival of an awesome bro." Bro said.

Dave frowned and put on his shades. "I know I'm adopted, after you came to my ceremony, I questioned my dad and mom. Their answers made me know I'm adopted. Like, legit adopted."

Bro nodded slightly. He knew going to see Dave at his ceremony wasn't the best of times to try to reunite with Dave, but that's the only info the idiot Mituna could give Bro. Bro, Mituna, and latula hung out at the skate park on Wednesday nights and when he found out Mituna and Latula's little siblings went to the same school as Bro's son, he had to find out as much as he could about Dave. All Mituna could give was that dave was a boy and wore glasses and never smiled. Bro tripped Mituna, got bitch-slapped by Latula, and then was told by the radical girl that his name was Dave Compton and he was graduating with her sister and Mituna's brother. Bro then decided he'd go and meet up with him there. His fantasy was that he could reunite with Dave and make him be a true Strider and end a perfect day strifing on the top of Bro's apartment complex. Then, they would throw down sick rhymes until the sun came up.

Instead, he got sassed up by his son and called an old freak. He couldn't blame Dave, some stranger comes to your ceremony and says you're his baby. Bro might have not taken that sort of news seriously and played along.

Bro started to get weary of the awkward silenece and decided to break the ice. "Any questions for me, little Strider?"

Dave took a little bit to respond. "I'm not a Strider," Dave said, "I'm glad that I could meet my dad and all that gushy shit but I'm still Dave I. Compton."

Bro looked up, "What's the 'I' Stand for?"

"Dunno. Parents never told so I assumed it meant Ivan or Irvin or something."

"I named you Dave I for Ironic Strider. Your mom was cool with it, but I think she was dead drunk after having you and your sis."

"Wait, is Shilo...?"

"Who the fuck is that? No, your twin is a saucy lesbo who has a love for wizards and fanfiction."

"Huh, sounds like my friend Rose."

Bro smirked, "That's because she is your twin."

Dave's mouth fell open. He was related to Rose Lalonde? The girl who he went to when he was three months into his relationship with Jade and was feeling attracted to her brother, John? The girl who helped him study for anything that involved math? Dave wanted to go out and tell her immediately.

Bro ruffled Dave's hair, "Yup. Your mom and I split after you guys were born because we wanted kids, but we're both homos. She took Rose, and I got you. I was rougher on you when you were a kid, so Child Services got onto me more. I was caught feeding you cheetos, rapping to you in parks, and teaching you how to hold a katana. They took you when you were just a few months old..."

"Wow," said Dave, "sounds like you are one badass motherfucker. But I seriously need to get home, so..." he started to get up and turn for the door.

"Wait!" Bro said. He grabbed Dave's shoulder, spun him around, and gave him the biggest hug Dave had ever experienced. "I want to catch up with my little man. Rose sends letters once a week but I wanna see both of you sometime." Bro let go of him and stared into Dave's shades. "Since summer started, how 'bout you and some friends of yours come to Houston? I can take you bros to the sickest-"

"Hmm. Maybe, maybe not. I gotta see what my dudes are doing. I was kinda planning to go to the gulf coast instead of one of my lame parents' vacation to the wilderness. But I'll keep your offer up and in check."

Bro gave the slightest of smiles and nodded. He let go of Dave's shoulder and playfully pushed him towards the door. "Go on and get home then, I don't want your sub parents pissed at you and not let you do anything over the summer."

Dave walked to the door, "See ya later, Da..."

"Bro." he said. "Just call me Bro."

"Alright, see you later, Bro." Dave walked out.

((A/N: Glub... A short chapter... I'll make up for this in the next chapter, never fear! :D So long and happy reading!))


	5. Chapter 5

When Dave eventually got home (Bro got Dave a taxi for the way back,) he went to John's house before going home. He really wanted to vent out all that he had learned with his real father. He went up to his best friend's house and knocked once or twice on the door and let himself in. The house had the usual cake smell wafting through the air. Dave gagged slightly at the stench and headed up the stairs to the first door on the right. Dave opened the door to see a rather...awkward scene.

"Karkat?" he said, "What're you doing on John's lap?"

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT JOHN I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR!" screamed a very angry Karkat as he scrambled off of the black haired boy.

Dave, who was smirking at the scene, shoved his hands into his pockets and sat down on one of the bean bags on John's room. "Sorry for cockblocking you two, but what I'm about to tell you is all kinds more important that Karkat getting boned by John."

After the two boys got situated on the bed, Dave told everything that had happened in the past 12 or so hours. Surprisingly, Karkat and John were very quiet during the whole thing. Once Dave had finally finished telling all that he learned, he felt some weird, unknown liquid coming from his eyes. John got off the bed and sat beside the crying boy and comforted him.

"It sounds like you've been going through an awful lot in not much time at all! But it's ok, all of your friends are here to comfort you and Rose. Wait, does Rose know you two are twins?"

Dave wiped his nose and shrugged. "I don't know, man. She's bitch tits smart so she probably knows we're related by now."

Karkat shifted awkwardly on the bed. "Why don't you talk to her about it since it's you two's issue?"

"You just wanna be in John's pants, and i respect that." Dave smiled a bit and got up. "I'm off to tell Lalonde she's a Strider..." he paused, "Huh, Strider sounds so normal. Compton feels...weird."

Dave left the two new lovers in John's room, ran down the stairs, and zoomed into the summer air as quickly as he could. He had to tell Rose what happened and then work on trying to spend his summer closer to Bro.

When Dave finally got to Rose's house, he was panting. His car was probably at Aradia's and he would need to go get it once he had the chance. Dave knocked upon the door. A half a minute later, the short haired blonde opened the door. Her signature black headband and black lipstick made her pinkish purple eyes pop out. She leaned on the door and folded her arms. "Hello Compton." she said to Dave. "And why does your beautiful essence pity me enough to grace yourself to my house?"

"No stupid shit right now, Rose." he said as he let himself in, pushing Rose out of the way, "I got some pretty important stuff I just learned that I gotta tell you."

After a hot cup of tea was given to him and a cat made its way to his lap, Dave told Rose everything that he had discovered. Rose's facial expression never changed from a straight face with a nod here and there. Once Dave finished, Rose put down her cup of tea, stood up, moved the cat from Dave's lap, sat down on him, and hugged Dave. "Finally Dave," she said as tears trickled from her eyes, "finally you've learned that we're twins and who our father was."

Dave hugged her back, "How long have you known?"

"A few years, really. I found him when I came down for breakfast one school day. He was stark naked and trying to make pancakes for Mother."

"Ooookaaay, done talking about our parents." Dave said as Rose got off of him. "Wow, this has been a crazy ass way to start off the summer. I was thinking that maybe you and me and some friends could-"

"Yes," Rose said, "I've already got it all planned out. But no lovers allowed because Kanaya is out of town all summer and I don't want you to get sex everyday and not me."

Dave laughed a little a that statement and agreed. "How about John, Terezi, and Karkat?"

"I would have to bring Eridan if i don't want to spend endless hours listening to his sad stories of how lonely he is after Feferi left him for Sollux."

"Isn't Sollux with-"

"Aradia, yes."

"Cool."

Rose shrugged. "Mother won't be home until next Monday, maybe we could schedule a sleep over for tonight. It could be filled to the brim with gossip, nail painting, and make overs."

"Sure, but minus the girly things." Dave replied with a smile. "Well, maybe I'll take you up on the gossip. I know you'd love to have a sassy gay brother."

"Since when were you gay?"

"I am only when Jade's sweet ass isn't around." he smirked.

Rose smiled a little. "You go get your belongings from your house and come over. I doubt your parents would say no since we're siblings and we would never do anything vulgar to one another."

Dave stood up and stretched. "Yup, but you gotta drive me over. I just hauled ass from Egderp's place and my house is like, a billion miles away from here."

"It's only 6.9 miles away, Dave..."

"I don't caaaare."

"No Pewdiepie references in this house, Dave Strider."

"I love you for actually knowing what I referenced." Dave smiled and followed Rose to her purple mini cooper. They got in and drove to the Compton's house."

-OuO-

When the twins got to Dave's house, Dave got out and walked to the front door. He didn't feel right going in after all he had learned, and it was nearing 9:00. He sucked in the summer air and opened the door. What he found was his parents and little sister sitting in the living room, his mother crying, his father looking particularly stressed, and his sister sitting nervously on the floor. The three family members looked at the adopted albino. "D-david!" he mother said, rushing up to him. "We've been so worried about you! We received no calls, texts, or anything after that party! How dare you scare us like that!"

"Ugh, Mom. Get off." Dave gently pushed her off and earned a sharp glare from his father. "Da- Bro was at the party and took me to his place."

"Wait," his father said, "you were in a random man's house?!"

"He's not really a random man when he's my dad."

"David, I am your father."

"I mean he's my bio dad. As in I used to be a cool little sperm in his ball sack."

"Don't say such obscene things around your mother and sister!" Nathan, Dave's father, yelled.

"Oh, I don't mind if he says such things," said Rose, who was standing behind Dave the whole time. "In fact, I find humorous and I do hope in the future he'd say other words of that nature."

"And who are you, Miss?" growled Nathan.

"Dave's sister, of course. Who were you referring to?"

Nathan looked irate at all this. "David I Compton."

"You mean Dave Ironic Strider?" Dave couldn't help but crack a little grin at his foster family. "Yea bros, I found out everything. Bro is my dad, Rose is my twin, and Ms. Lalonde is my mom."

"What's he talking about Mom?" Shilo asked innocently. "Is Dave leaving us?"

Marni smoothed out Shilo's hair affectionately. "No, not at all. He has had a terrible day and needs to get some rest." Marni looked up at Dave. "Go on up to bed, David. We'll discuss all that has happened tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm crashing at Rose's house tonight. I just came here to tell you and to get some essentials."

Dave tried to go up the stairs but Nathan's hand clasped firmly around the albino's shoulder. "Just because you found your biological family and just graduated high school, doesn't mean you're allowed to do whatever you like. You're still our son and we love you all the same."

"Yea I know." Dave pulled Nathan's hand off of his shoulder. "I just want to be around my true family for a bit. Is that such a crime?"

Nathan sighed, knowing he couldn't stop him. "David... Just remember who your true family is."

"I know who they are." Dave said to Nathan, Marni, and Shilo. "And their last names are Lalonde and Strider."

Dave and Rose then headed up to his room. He grabbed some clothes, his iPhone charger, and the small pair of triangular shades he had since he was a baby. Dave smiled at them and showed the shades to Rose. "I finally get why I have these little suckers."

Rose nodded at them. "They look like Bro's. Are you ready to leave?"

"Course. Let's go, sis." Dave and Rose then left out the door. Dave didn't even look at his adoptive family.

((Late chapter is late... ;-; I'm sooo french toasting sorry! Please accept it, I didn't have time to go back and revise it. My matesprit/morail is keeping me busy with all his woeful stories of sadness... See you next chapter lovelies, and thank you for reading! :D))


	6. Chapter 6

The drive back to Rose's house was quiet and pleasant. Dave looked out the passenger's window with a whole new look at life. He was not David I. Compton anymore. He was Dave Ironic Strider, and he sure liked how that sounded better. "Hey," said Dave as Rose rounded the corner to her street, "why isn't your last name Strider?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, Bro and Mother wanted to see how long it would take until you figured out who was your true family." she smirked and his shocked expression.

"That can't be it! It's too fucking retarded."

"I know, I was just joshing."

"Joshing?"

"It means kidding. Goodness, your vocabulary lacks truly useful words."

"Shut up..."

"Anyways," she began as she pulled into the driveway, "the real reason is because Mother wanted to have a whole new start on life after having us. You might not know this, but our father like his own gender."

"So you're saying our dad is gay?" Dave looked at her with an puzzled face and got out of the car.

"Yes, it's not weird or anything. I could guess that when I saw him. The tight v-neck tees, the odd obsession with My Little Pony when he's in his 30s, how he talks about your girlfriend's grandfather in a more-than-friends way."

"How does he know-"

"He's the father of the coolest boy in Texas, so that makes him 6.9 times cooler than you, right? so that means he knows everyone in Texas."

"That's some weirdass logic, but whatever. Sure, I guess?"

Rose nodded as the twins made their way back into her house and up the stairs to go into into her room. Dave took note of the many wizards scattering around on podiums and hanging in fancy looking frames. he thought it was strange but then again, his dad had weird ass-puppets in every corner of his flat. They went into Rose's bedroom and Dave sat on the computer chair as Rose claimed the plush bed. She grabbed her laptop and began pestering Kanaya. Dave whipped out his iPhone and tapped the Pesterchum app. After seeing no one really exciting was on, he saw a notification for a new chum. He raised an eyebrow and hoped it wasn't some random girl or boy from his school. He tapped on it and read the text in his mind.

'timaeusTestified would like to have the pleasure of adding you as a chum'

That sure sounded cool. Something he would've chosen if he didn't think of turntechGodhead instead. He looked up at Rose and said, "Hey, do you know anyone with the chum name timaeusTestified?"

"Yes, that happens to be Bro's pesterlog name. Has he finally found you?"

"Uh...yea. How?"

"I told him. He asked me a few weeks ago."

"Of course." Dave smiled and accepted the request. Almost immediately, a pesterlog box opened up.**  
**  
_ - timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:53 -__****_

**TT: Sup little man.  
TT: I know you might be weirded out or some weird shit like that, but it's me, Bro.  
TT: Your rad twin sis gave me your Pesterchum handle.  
TT: You there?  
TG: whoa dude  
TG: calm your tits  
TG: im right here  
TT: Oh, I thought you might not be on.  
TT: So have you taken my idea of the summer vacation trip into consideration?  
TG: yup  
TT: And?  
TG: sure, why not?  
TG: rose, john, karkat, terezi want to come with me  
TT: Oh, alright. So when are you all coming?  
TG: dunno  
TT: And your fake parents?  
TG: oh god  
TG: them  
TG: i need to clean out my room  
TT: Listen, I know you might be feeling a little weird around them or something. But they're still the people who decided to get you and raise you to be their own. So don't leave them completely, alright?  
TT: Treat them like...I don't know. Like close family members.  
TG: fine whatever  
TG: dad  
TT: Fuck that noise.  
TT: Calling me 'dad' makes me sound old and weak.  
TT: Old means I can't get boners.  
TT: Which I can.  
TT: So call me Bro.  
TG: whatever floats your old man boat bro  
TT: Shut up.  
TT: I've got to go. DJ gig tonight and I got to go get set up. I'll talk to you about the plans tomorrow through Skype. What's your name on that?  
TG: same thing as on here  
TT: Ok, cool. See you tomorrow, then.  
TG: bye**_****_

_- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:44 -__**  
**_Dave exited out of the app and sighed. Maybe he had been a little more than rude to his parents. But he just couldn't shake off the feeling that his parents technically bought him. It just didn't rub Dave the right way. They had Shilo, so why did they adopt him anyways?

Dave also wondered why Bro couldn't take care of him when Dave was a baby. Bro must have done a lot for Child Services to step in. Bro seemed to love both Rose and Dave a great deal, even if he might act like he was in his early 20s all the time. Dave looked at Rose. Suddenly, so many things about her appearance resembled his own. Her white-blonde hair, her eye shape, how she was generally thin for her height and age. He smiled slightly. 'I guess it does feel pretty awesome to finally know who you're really related to.'

-

Meanwhile, in Houston, another Strider was preparing for a night full of beats, sweaty bodies, and tons and tons of alcohol. As he packed away his gear, a hand knocked upon his door. He looked up and grinned. "Come in, Makara."

A man who looked to be 22 or 23 walked into his apartment. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a skeleton print running down the arms, on the chest, and up the back. He had baggy black jeans with indigo shoes. He wore clown makeup with an indigo bandana covering the lower half of his face. His hair was a tangled black mess that stuck up in many different places. He waved at Bro and took a seat on the couch, pushing some Smuppets to the floor.

"So what's the word on the street, Kurloz?" Bro joked.

Kurloz flipped off the man and signed out, 'W-H-E-N A-R-E W-E L-E-A-V-I-N-G' Kurloz had sewed his mouth shut and cut his tongue off while going through an extremely goth phase in his life which included accidentally making his girlfriend go deaf. He used to go through life without the bandana, but after making more than 10 kids cry while buying Bro My Little Pony toys at Walmart and receiving very disturbed looks from many people, he decided it would be best to cover his self-punishments.

"In about 15 minutes. What are you doing this summer?"

'T-A-K-I-N-G M-E-U-L-I-N T-O T-H-E D-A-R-K C-A-R-N-I-V-A-L'

"Oh yea, she's a full member so she can participate in all the mirthful activities. Where's it being held this year?"

'S-E-A-T-T-L-E'

"Wow. It's like the American version of London. Cloudy, rainy, cold, and there's a stupid tall structure that everyone recognizes."

'W-H-Y A-R-E Y-O-U S-O I-N-T-E-R-E-S-T-E-D'

"I'm just having my kids and some of their friends over for the summer and I was hoping I could get some ideas of what to do with them while they're over. But you have screwy plans so nevermind about you."

Bro received another pair of middle fingers.

He smiled and nodded at Kurloz. "C'mon. We got a club to entertain."

Kurloz nodded and stood up. The two DJ partners left the apartment and went into the hot Houston night.

((Excuses are pointless so here is another late chapter! :D See, when I have my iPod, I get on the computer less and type less. But when I'm grounded from it, then I get on the computer more. I'm not grounded but I just felt bad so I updated!

Also, if someone can guess where I got the names for Dave's foster family, you'll be the coolest referencer in the Unova region. ouo Their names are Shilo, Nathan, and Marni. Good luck!))


	7. Chapter 7

Dave woke up staring up at a snow white ceiling. He stretched and adjusted his ruby red eyes to the rays making their way through the room. All of a sudden, memories of the past events came rushing through him. He sat up and saw that Rose wasn't in the room. Feeling a little weird that he spent the night at a chick's house, he stood up and made his way down to the kitchen. He was introduced to the sweet smell of tyropita wafting about the room. Rose was wearing a pale purple sundress and her trademark headband as she set the sweet British pastries on the table and looked up at her twin. "Good morning, sleepy head. Did you have erotic dreams?"

"That's a weird question to start the day." Dave sat at the table and grabbed one of the tyropita.

She smiled and shrugged. "I am one to ask odd questions, regardless of the time of day."

Dave smirked, "where's your-uh- our mom?"

"Asleep. She was out in Houston last night. Someone invited her to go drinking... I forgot who, though..."

"Was it someone important?"

"I don't know."

"Could that person sign me a record deal for my sick rhymes?"

"I doubt it."

"Then they're not important."

Rose rolled her eyes at her brother's dumb logic. "Don't eat all of those, Dave. Mother will want one."

He tore off a piece with his mouth. "Just make more. Boom. Problem solved by Sleuth Strider."

"I don't have any more dough."  
"Go buy some."

"I don't want to get dressed."

"Lazy."

"Dickhead."

Dave smirked. "Good one, Rosie Posie."

Rose smiled sweetly and flipped him off. "Bro called."

"And what did that sweet bro say?"

"He's coming to get us and whisk us away to a magical place full of marvelous sights and sounds that will take your breath away."

"Huh," Dave said, rubbing his chin, "I've always wanted to go to Narnia." Rose threw a dish towel at him.

"No. Remember the plans for the summer?"

Dave nodded. "But don't we have to get the others?"

"Well, he said that he wants us to help choose out a place to go. He thinks it will be a family bonding moment. He also said some of his friends will be there and he hopes that they won't disturb us. I'm not sure why he's so worried about that, though. It's not like we haven't seen anything mildly or severely disturbing in our lifetime."

"Yea," Dave said, "I'll tell you now that having the same class with Eridan in Gym was always horrible. The fucking dude peeps at everyone in the locker room. I don't care about him claiming that he only loves Feferi cause that's just a goddamn cover-up. End of mother fucking story."

Rose smiled. "Well go get dressed. We have a long day and you've always wasted half of it with sleeping and eating."

"Yes, my dearest mother. I'm always more than happy to fulfill your wishes." Dave gave Rose a seductive look. "Any of your wishes. Naughty or nice."

Dave was then beaten half to death with a rolling pin and kicked to Rose's room.

-

Meanwhile, a man was sleeping soundly on top of Bro. Both of the men were stark naked, hungover, and close friends. The man was first to wake up. He stretched and made a mumbling sound, causing Bro to snap out of his DreamLand. Bro rubbed his eyes and looked around. He first noticed the man on him. Then, Bro went from half asleep to a piglet on LSD. "HolyfuckJesuswefuckingdidita gainKurlozyourfuckinggirlfri endisgonnaflipherfuckingshit again!"

Kurloz smiled sleepily at Bro and signed: 'B-R-O Y-O-U S-H-O-U-L-D K-N-O-W B-Y N-O-W T-H-A-T I A-M N-O-T D-A-T-I-N-G M-U-E-L-I-N ... W-E A-R-E J-U-S-T F-R-I-E-N-D-S W-I-T-H O-C-C-A-S-I-O-N-A-L B-E-N-E-F-I-T-S'

"She's still gonna flip at least 23 or so tables on me..." he sighed. "Fuck me, my head is committing suicide."

'S-A-M-E H-E-R-E ... W-H-E-N A-R-E Y-O-U-R C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N C-O-M-I-N-G O-V-E-R'

Bro's eyes widened to an extreme measure. "HOLY SHIT FUCK!" He threw Kurloz off of him and ran to go put on some clothes, puke, and attempt to look perfectly sober. Kurloz fell onto the floor and sighed through the small slits between his lips. He grabbed his backpack and went to apply a fresh set of clown make up and retie on his bandana.

-

45 minutes.  
45 minutes is how long Dave and Rose had been sitting out on the front porch, waiting for Bro. Rose was disappointed at her father for making them wait for so long. She didn't say anything, but Rose could tell that Dave was very excited to see Bro again, and now Bro was taking 5ever to get here.

"He's 50 minutes late now." Dave said while scrolling on Tumblr on his iPhone, unamused by the silly gifs of kittens freaking out about bread around their head and the latest picture of Cass, Dean, and Sam doing something either funny or cute.

"I've Skyped, pestered, Facebook IMd, texted, and called him, Dave. I have no idea why he's taking so long."

"Maybe he has a bunch of other cool sons and lady-sons to chill with and we're just not good enough."

"Don't think such things. As far as I'm concerned, we're his only living children. He is gay, you know."

"Maybe he made sweet unprotected love to a hermaphrodite..."

"That's revolting and I'm upset that you even put such mental images into my head."

Dave smiled and looked out onto the road. Soon, a bright orange Smart Car came rushing down the street and pulled into Rose's driveway. Dave made out two very tired and horrified faces sitting in the front. Or was there even a back to the outrageously small car? Dave doubted it. The twins stood up in unison and had the same expression on their faces while staring at Bro. Bro awkwardly got out of the car, only wearing red flannel boxers and a black wife beater. He rubbed the back of his head.

Rose glared at him and stomped elegantly towards him. "On what grounds do you deem it ok to make us wait here for almost an hour and you show up wearing barely anything, with your fuck buddy, and a car that is smaller than a school bathroom stall?"

"I uh-"

"No excuses."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Go apologize to Dave, he's more upset by this than I am."

Bro sighed, mumbled a 'yes ma'am' to her and glumly made his way to Dave. "Hey little man, sorry for being late. I was-"

"I get it, partying and fucking all night can really bring a bro down. It's kay."

Bro looked sincerely surprised. "Really?"

"Haha, nope." Dave grinned smugly. "You owe me a pack of Mountain Dew and a bag of Sour Patch Kids."

Bro sighed and smiled. "Fair enough."

"How the fuck are we going to fit in the clown car?" Dave said, eyeing Kurloz with a suspicious thought.

"It's bigger than you think. Do you really think that I could have satisfactory car sex in something that size? Here, Kurloz, get out and let them climb in the back. Do you guys have any bags? No? That's cool. Hey! Rose! Don't step on any smuppets! Those things need to be shipped out to Vancouver! Dave, you can plug your iPhone into the stereo if you don't like my music, I don't care. Kurloz, no...sexy stuff while I'm driving. I don't- Hey! My kids are here! Don't say stuff like that! Rose is plenty sexy! Oh... Fuck. Eh, ha ha ha... Everybody seated? Let's go!"

The four then drove back to Houston.

-

Kurloz had been staring at Dave for the longest time. Bro had pulled over to get snacks before they officially made it home. Rose had went with him so she could pick out the things she and Dave really liked. Dave had fallen asleep fairly quickly after they pulled over for the first time so Dave and Bro could have a mini-strife. But Rose stopped them and forced Bro to drive with the threat of getting the hell pinched out of his neck.

Kurloz turned around and poked at Dave. He was just like Bro, but younger and paler. And possibly cuter? Eh, it doesn't matter. All Kurloz was thinking about was how having a threesome with Bro and Dave sounding pretty fucking hot right now. He grinned and turned back around just as Rose and Bro got out of the store. Rose crawled back in beside Dave and pulled Dave to where his head was on her lap. She then began to pet him like he was a small kitten. Bro put the groceries beside Rose's feet and drove into the Texan city.

Kurloz signed: 'R-O-S-E A-N-D D-A-V-E C-A-N-T R-E-A-D S-I-G-N R-I-G-H-T'

Bro groaned. "It's going to be hard to drive and talk to you, Kurloz. Where's that speaker thing Horuss made for you?"

'I D-O-N-T L-I-K-E U-S-I-N-G I-T ... I-T M-A-K-E-S M-Y V-O-I-C-E S-O-U-N-D L-I-K-E I-M S-I-X-T-Y Y-E-A-R-S O-L-D'

Bro grinned. "It suits you. And no, I don't think they do."

Rose eyed Kurloz. She didn't like him, he reminded her strongly of her acquaintance, Gamzee, except he hid his nose and mouth with an indigo bandana. He had the same hair, makeup, and pretty much physical appearance. She would ask Bro later why Kurloz wore it and spoke in sign. Rose then tried to follow along with the odd man's lightning fast hands.

'G-O-O-D ... W-H-E-R-E A-R-E Y-O-U P-U-T-T-I-N-G D-A-V-E A-N-D T-H-E G-I-R-L T-O-N-I-G-H-T'

"I thought they could have my room and we share the couch."

'D-O-N-T Y-O-U T-H-I-N-K T-H-A-T T-H-E B-O-Y-S S-H-O-U-L-D S-H-A-R-E A R-O-O-M A-N-D T-H-E G-I-R-L-S S-H-O-U-L-D S-H-A-R-E A-N-O-T-H-E-R'

"With the way you're making it sound, no."

Kurloz sunk into his seat. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Bro and Dave unless he used drugs or alcohol or violence. He hated using drugs and alcohol to get his way, but violence was always a kinky turn-on for him...****

((Eh... I might up and change this story's settings a bit... I'm mad with myself that I made Kurloz the bad guy... But I'm also mad that have Dave straight in this story! Oh well... Can't change it now! I'd like to thank my pretty reviewers for still reading this mess! It makes me squeal like a baby with a lollipop when I read each one! eue I suck at getting back to you all but I'll start trying to do so now! I also think I have a pretty good idea to where this story's going. I'll try to have the next chapter out before Thanksgiving break is over! Thank you all and bye-bye! ^-^))


	8. Chapter 8

Soon, the five people made it to Bro's apartment. Once four of them got out, Bro carried Dave in and Rose volunteered Kurloz to take in the groceries. Then, the group stood in the elevator with an awkward silence buzzing around them. Once they finally got to their floor, Bro led the way to his room. Kurloz and Rose were glaring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Both developed a hatred for one another on the drive to Bro's place. Bro took Dave and placed him on Bro's bed. Hopefully Dave wouldn't wake up and question the condition of the sheets, for Bro forgot to get someone to wash them.

Meanwhile, Kurloz and Rose were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, glaring daggers to the person in front of them. Rose spoke first. "I don't like you. I think you mighhave the worst person I've had the displeasure to meet in all of my life.

She won a double flip-off.

"Furthermore, I would care if you could sign slower if we ever speak to one another. I do understand it but not at the alarming rate you go at."

He signed: 'I H-A-T-E Y-O-U P-L-E-A-S-E D-I-E'

"Slower..."

'I H-A-T-E Y-O-U P-L'

"Slower..."

'I ... H-A-T-E ... Y-O-U ... P-L-E-A-S-E ... D-I-E'

She forced a smile towards him. "Look, we have one thing in common now and that's that we want each other dead."

He folded his arms and frowned at her. Kurloz almost wanted to pull out his notepad that he usually only used for Mituna for the poor boy couldn't even keep up with the story line in any Cartoon Network show, specifically Adventure Time.

'I H-O-P-E Y-O-U G-E-T A-S-S R-A-P-E-D B-Y A S-N-O-R-L-A-X'  
"I'm sorry to say that such species called 'Snorlax' have yet to exist. And if you wish such things on me, I hope Pokemon never come into existence."

Kurloz was about to sign some choice curses towards her until Bro came into the kitchen with a pizza box. "Kurloz. We got another gig tonight. Rose, how old are you again?"

"18."

"And Dave is?"

"Bro. That is the dumbest thing you have yet to ask me. And you've asked me some pretty dumb things."

"Oh. Oh God. Kill me now. He's 18, too. Well, you're not old enough to go to the club... And Kurloz and I have to go to DJ and make money. Do you think when Dave wakes up that you two could either go out and adventure or just chill here and play Xbox or something?"

"I'm sure we could manage to make a fair decision out of the choices provided to us." she stood up and hugged Bro. "Have fun, don't stay out too late, don't bring anyone who you might suspect to have HIV or STDs home, and don't drink a lot."

He hugged her back. "Will do, Rose. Take care of your brother, you're the older one, after all."

"Oh really? By how much?" rose smiled up at him.

"By a good 10 minutes. He was a fat little dude who didn't want to leave without a fight." Bro kissed her head and went to pack for his job. Kurloz was pretending to choke at the father/daughter love as he followed after Bro.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked around the apartment. Good God when those two left, she vowed to clean until Dave awoke. She went to check on him to make sure no suspicious characters were creeping on her darling brother.

When she went into the room, all she could see was an albino boy curled up around an Invader ZIM pillow, sleeping peacefully. She smiled, how on earth can someone who acted like he was the coolest thing on the face of the earth be so adorable when asleep? She heard a good bye, a slam of a door, and two pairs of feet heading for the elevator. Rose went back out to the living room, and cracked her knuckles. "Alright," she said, while cracking her fingers, "the time is 7:30, Dave is sleeping like a baby, the men are gone. It is time to be the stereotypical woman and start cleaning. She ran to the kitchen sink to begin cleaning the mountain of dishes that would put Mount Everest to shame.

Around the time she was cleaning out what looked to be at least a 5-month old stain from the couch, Dave came stumbling out of Bro's bedroom. His hair was a mess, his shades weren't on, and he lacked clothes except for one sock and boxers.

Rose looked up at him. "Good evening, Dave. You look like you've lived here all your life."

"I wish that were the case. Anything to eat in this place?" Dave made his way to the fridge and groaned.

"What's the matter, Dave?"

"There's nothing to eat..." Dave pulled out a bag of Doritos from the fridge and stumbled to the couch an plopped down.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well... Alright then. Would you rather go get dressed and we go eat out? I doubt you'd want to eat refrigerated chips."

"I don't... Where are we going to eat at?"

"Somewhere dignified."

"Taco Bell it is." Dave smiles and went to go get some clothes from his backpack.

Rose sighed and smiled. God, she loved having a brother. Rose had grown up with her mom and that was fine, unless her mom got drunk. Then Rose spent time hiding from her due to her mother's strange new personality when drunk. Her mother would grab Rose and cuddle her senseless. Soon, Rose's mom would just lie on the floor, sobbing about how terrible it is living while loving a married woman. Rose would then have to calm her mother down and help her to her bed. Rose preferred fussing over Dave any day.

Soon, Dave came out wearing red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with his signature broken record symbol on it, and a red beanie. He had his red converse in his hand and looked up at Rose. "We're seriously going to Taco Bell, right? Cause I'm in taco mood and there's no getting out."

"Yes, Dave. One does not simply kid about going to Taco Bell."

"Enough of the memes. Do you even lift?"

"Oh, the joy of being a hypocritical little douche canoe."

"...Alright then. Do you know where anything is in this place?"

"No. But it shouldn't be hard to find a well known fast food restaurant. Right?"

"Sure."

"Well then," she said while grabbing her purse. "We need to be back soon. Kanaya wanted to video chat with me later. I don't understand... During school breaks, she seems like she only has time to do anything if it takes place at night."

"What can ya do?" Dave said as the two left the apartment and stepped into the elevator.

When they got outside, Dave and Rose walked around mindlessly until they gave up on Taco Bell and settled for McDonald's. It was cheaper and easier to find, the only downside was that Mountain Dew was not sold at McDonald's. They walked in and Rose ordered their food and sat down at a two person booth. Dave took out his iPhone and went onto Facebook to scroll around Satan's and Slendy's pages. Rose took out a notebook and began writing her newest chapter in one of her many wizard fanfictions. Once they got their meals, they ate in silence. They left after Dave received a rather alarming text message from Bro and a picture message clipped onto with a bloody Kurloz and Bro. Rose and Dave got home a quickly as possible.

When the twins got home, they found out that Bro and Kurloz got into a fight with some of the dancers because Bro wouldn't play Gangnam Style. He wouldn't because he had previously played it about ten minutes before it was then again requested. Apparently the dancer were too idiotic to get that. Then some of the more buff guys threw bottles at them, cutting Kurloz's bandana and making his stitched up mouth show itself for the first time in months. This freaked out not only the dancers but also the manager. The two got fired for causing a ruckus and disturbing the customers. Bro and Kurloz were officially out of a job.

Rose fussed over Kurloz and Bro, dabbing at the blood with a wet towel, grumbling about how irresponsible they were, and bandaging their faces with Rarity and Fluttershy band-aids. Unsurprisingly, the Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie band-aids were all used up. Kurloz reached for his torn up bandana until Rose smacked his hand. "No. Some of your stitches came a little loose around your mouth. Let it breathe. So that means no makeup and especially no bandanas. Do you think your drug and alcohol damaged brain can follow that?"

Kurloz glared at her and flipped her off. He folded his arms and stared at the ground. Dave looked at Bro. "So... What now?"

"I'm not sure," Bro sighed. "I got enough to keep me going for a month, and it's not that hard to find a job. I mean, I am the coolest Bro in all of Texas, and probably even the whole world."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Well, I'm gonna crash. It's pretty late. I mean, look at the time. 9 fucking 46. Wa past my bedtime."

"Cool kids go to bed at early hours?" Rose cracked a smile at him.

"Yea, we save nighttime hours for when it's partying time." Bro said.

"That's like, Cool Kid 101, Rose. God, I'm so disappointed in you."

"Whatever, the night's a lovely time. The scenery of a landscape with a full moon shining down on the ground is a big motive for my writing."

"Pansy." said Bro and Dave in unison.

Rose sighed. "Everyone hates the poetic lesbian. I'm going to go Skype with Kanaya now. Leave me to myself for at least an hour. Bro, I'm staying in the guest bedroom and there will be no discussion about it. Kurloz, no touching your mouth unless you want chainsaw in your neck. Bro, be prepared for job searching tomorrow. I don't want you to be a bad influence to young David. Dave, keep being a cool brother for me to be proud of. Alright. That's all I have to say. Goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow. Bye-bye." Rose turned and left.

Kurloz sighed through his nose and signed: 'T-H-A-N-K G-O-D T-H-A-T B-I-T-C-H I-S G-O-N-E ... I-M S-O S-O-R-R-Y Y-O-U H-A-V-E T-O B-E R-E-L-A-T-E-D T-O H-E-R B-R-O A-N-D D-A-V-E'

"Eh, I like her." Bro said. "She'll adopt beautiful babies and be very strict with them and they'll grow up to be good babies."

"I second that." Dave nodded. "So, Bro. What's the sleep plans?"

"I thought us three could share my bed."

"Um... No."

"But why? I don't really want my own son to sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to sleep with my dad and his fuck buddy."

"Oh, I see."

'W-H-Y D-O-N-T Y-O-U T-A-K-E T-H-E C-O-U-C-H B-R-O'

"But the couch is shitty..."

"Chill, Bro. I'll take it. No problem."

"Really? Cool. Alright. Let's get to bed then." Bro stood and stretched. "I'll meet you there, Makara." he smirked at Kurloz and walked to his room.

Kurloz waved in a bored manner at Bro and stood up as well. Dave never really noticed how tall Krloz was, but DAMN. He had to be 6 foot 5 at least. Kurloz looked at Dave and smirked. It was obvious that the albino couldn't read sign, so it would be pretty hard for the two to communicate. So Kurloz decided to speak to Dave in completely different gestures. He grabbed the surprised cool kid and held him with ease. Kurloz smirked and rubbed his stitched lips against Dave's. It was his personal substitute for kissing. Dave freaked out. "Dude!" he wriggled against Kurloz. "No homo!"

He free after almost pulling out the stitches and messing up Kurloz's makeup. Kurloz glared at him and threw him on the couch and signed out: 'I L-O-V-E I-T W-H-E-N T-H-E-Y-R-E F-I-E-S-T-Y' he smirked and walked to Bro's room.

Dave sat there in freaked out silence. He didn't want to sleep on this couch anymore. He didn't want to sleep in this apartment anymore. He slowly stood up and made his way to Rose's room and walked in. Rose was in the middle of reading an erotic poem she wrote for Kanaya when he walked in. She stopped and glared at him. "Dave! I told you not to bother me!"

He ignored her and sat on the floor and rolled up. "I'm just gonna chill here if that's alright. If it's not alright, I'm still gonna be here."

She sighed in a frustrated manner and ended her chat with Kanaya. "What happened?"

"It's that creepy dude Bro's fucking." he quietly said. "He has the homo hots for me."

Rose's emotions went from frustrated anger to full-out hate rage.

Now something is gonna go down.

-****

((I'm sleepy. I hope you like this... I started getting a bit lazy at the end, sorry... D: Also, you people should go see Wreck It Ralph. I saw it with my matesprit and Skrillex was in it. I squealed like a toddler with a large lollipop. eue That's all I gots to say so until next, be happy and make cakes!))


	9. Chapter 9

Dave somehow managed to get Rose to stay in the room all night and not go out and brutally murder Kurloz. She sat on the bed as Dave fell asleep on the floor. Rose started to think of a very complex plan to kill Kurloz without getting caught, but soon forgot it when sleep overtook her senses. The two slept close together, mere inches between their faces. That night was the safest Dave had ever felt.

-

When the sun struck through the window and blasted down on Rose's face, she squinted her eyes together and sat up sleepily. Rose stretched and yawned and stood up. She looked at Dave, smiled, removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand, and left the room to see where Bro and Kur-

Kurloz.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back into her brain. Rose became extremely angry and ran to Bro's room. In the room, she found two very naked men without blankets covering their vital regions. She gagged. "Bro! Kurloz! Cover yourselves!"

The woke up and looked at her. Bro blushed and reached for the nearest blanket. Kurloz glared at her and flipped her off. She was covering her entire face to keep herself from gagging. Bro sighed in an embarrassed manner and sheepishly told Rose she could open her eyes again. She slowly removed her hands from her face and glared at Kurloz. "Bro." Rose said through clenched teeth. "May I have a word with you in a more private setting?"

"Uh... Sure. Can I get dressed first?"

"No."

"...What?"

"I'm sure you have two perfectly functioning ears, Bro. Even though you listen to music that would blast the eardrums of any normal human being. Even though that's your unfortunate case, you still seem to hear well. Furthermore-"

"Yea, yea, yea..." Bro grumbled as he grabbed a pillow and held it in front of his crotch. "No dressing allowed under Dictator Lalonde."

Rose smiled, "That's more like it. Follow me."

The two blondes walked into a large closet that was next door to Bro's room. She sat daintily on a pile of clean white towels as Bro closed and leaned on the door. Rose looked up at him. "We must get rid of Kurloz at once. I would prefer the most violent way possible but then I wouldn't look as elegant as I want people to think of me as."

"Wait, what's wrong with Makara? He's like, my pimp. And I'm his needy little bitch."

"That is disgusting on all levels known to man, Bro." Rose sighed. "I guess simply asking you won't get us anywhere from getting rid of the problem." she told Bro of what Dave had said the previous night.

When Rose finished, Bro looked extremely angry. "Is that so?" he said through clenched teeth. "Kurloz is trying to take advantage of my son? Well, I guess I'll have to change that, won't I?" Bro stood up and left the closet, speed walking toward his room.

Rose followed him, but when she got there, she gasped. Kurloz was nowhere to be found. He then headed to the room Rose and Dave were using. All Bro found in there was a sleeping Dave, but no Kurloz. This angered Bro even more. He then checked, double checked and even tripled checked some certain places in search for the man. After a half hour of no luck, Bro paused, panting. "Damn Makara fucking left."

Rose sighed as she held out a pair of boxers for him. "At least he has no way of getting here anymore, right?"

Bro shook his head slowly. "I gave him a key to the apartment in case he ever needed to pick up some equipment..." Bro mumbled as he put on the boxers and cursed at himself mentally.

"Hopefully he won't try to get back. Plus, we should be leaving town soon. We could work on the travel plans and keep a close watch on Dave for a little while, how does that sound?"

"I don't want to act overprotective of him. He's 18 and can do whatever the hell he likes."

"We don't want him to get molested by a psycho clown, do we?"

"No..."

"Then we'll have to do some pretty odd things in order to keep him a virgin."

"Wait-"

"Yes, Bro, your super sexy and cool son is still a virgin."

"Awesome."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, let's get dressed and get started on travel arrangements."

-

Around one, Dave came stumbling out of the bedroom. He was wearing a red shirt with a differently shaded gear symbol on it. He wore red pajama pants that he found in the depths of his backpack. When Dave came to living room, he was pleasantly surprised to not see a certain fuck buddy of his father's. Rose and Bro were curled up close together on the couch. Rose was in a simple white sundress and Bro was still only wearing black and green striped boxers and his shades and hat. They finally looked up from the Macbook and Chromebook to see him. Rose spoke up first. "Hello, Dave. We're planning our trip for the summer. It's a road trip. We'll be going to Baton Rouge in one day, then we'll see if we can power through Mississippi in a day, then we'll stay in either spend the night in Pensacola or Tallahassee. It depends on how tired we are of driving. Then, we'll make our way down the lovely excuse of a state that we call Florida, and end up in Miami. Bro has an internet friend who lives in Hialeah, so we'll have to stop there for Bro's sake. Then, we all will take a boat to the beautiful coasts of the Bahamas and spend at least three or four days there. Then we'll head home with t-shirts for our loved ones and maybe even a snow globe for that little collection that only Dave's girlfriend would be so determined to keep." Rose winked at Dave and he grinned.

"Cool," he said as he took the laptops from them and sat on top of both Rose and Bro. "Sounds like a bitch tits idea. Rose, shouldn't we get home to get our clothes and toys and socks and hair gel and shit?"

Bro and Dave got into a playful slap fight that ended in dave falling off the couch, laughing all the way. Rose giggled at the two albinos. "Yes, we will need to do that, maybe we can hurry and get back to our hometown and collect our things quickly so we can put our plans into actions."

"Alright, I'll go get my shoes. Bro, you get dressed, Rose, keep looking like a cutie." Dave stood and walked to the room.

"You heard him, go get dressed! We have a lot planned today."

Bro stood up and stretched. "This vacation is going to kick ass." He walked to his room.

Rose smiled and went to brush her hair. "Yes it will, Bro. It will kick all of the asses. All of them."

-

Ten minutes later, the three had gotten into Bro's strangely large smart car and were driving back to Columbus, Texas. They decided they would stop at Dave's house and he would have an awkward confrontation with his parents, get his things, and be on his way. Then, they would head over to rose's house and she would grab all the necessary things she needed for the trip. It was also decided that Dave would be moving into Bro's house and learn the ways of DJing so he could replace Kurloz. Dave and Bro were equally happy with this, but Dave wondered about Jade. When would he be able to see her when he's moving on in life? He sighed, that was a different battle to fight a different day.

When they finally got into Columbus and parked in front of Dave's house, Dave let out a shaky sigh. "Wish me luck, dudes. See you in a bit. Should I get my bug?"

"Hmm? Sure. If you do that, I'll go take Rose to her house. Do you have a car, Rose?"

"Yes. A pale purple mini cooper."

Bro smiled. "What is it with us three having ridiculously small cars?"

Dave laughed a little and left the car and walked up to the house. He didn't feel right with just walking in, so he knocked. After about a minute of standing there, Shilo opened the door. When she saw him, she squealed and jump hugged him. "Mom! Dad! David's back!" That's when Dave heard Bro's car drive off.

Soon, Dave found himself being death hugged by three individuals. He had been holding his breath for too long and needed to get out of this grip. He pushed off Nathan and Shilo and gasped for air. "Alright. I get it. My poor adopted son has been chilling with his rad sister and Bro and unrad clown rapist in Houston and we are oh so worried about him. I get it. But let a bro get some of the capital O, got it?"

Nathan and Marni looked at him. "Clown rapist..?" Marnis questioned.

"Kurloz has some sick beats and some sick sex fantasies. Anyways, I'm gonna go get most of my things and I'll be off. Did you guys feed Peaches and Cream?"

"I did, David! And I cleaned their cage."

"Cool. Thanks, Shilo. You let those little suckers crawl their hearts out around the tub, right?"

"Yup!"

"Double cool. I'll take my sexy beasts that are my mini turtles when I go."

"And where do you plan on going?" said Nathan, slightly annoyed with his son's bluntness.

"Where do you think? Back to Houston with Lalonde and Bro." he started for his room, feeling uncomfortable around his family.

When he got to his room, he got his only suit case and started dumping all his clothes into it. He then got his DC backpack that he used all through middle and the beginning of high school and put in things that meant a lot to him. One of the special treasures was John and his lemon friendship necklace, John had one half of the lemon that said 'best' and Dave's half said 'friends'. He also grabbed his turtle food that consisted of two canisters of shrimp. Dave got his Macbook and charger, then headed down the stairs with a suitcase, laptop bag, and backpack.

Once he got back down, he saw Nathan, Marni, and Shilo looking up at him. He never noticed how all three of them were always together and watched him do everything. That was a little unsettling. "Well. I'm off. Thanks for raising me and all. You guys really rock as parents, but it's time for this little Compton to grow up and be a manly Strider. I have my life ready with my Bro and my sis. They'll help me make my dream into a career. I'm gonna pass up Skrillex and Dead Mau5. Just you watch." He grinned at them.

Marni broke out into sobbing and ran to hug him one last time. "Remember to call us if this plan of yours doesn't work out, alright? We'll always be there to help you up if you fall down. Don't ever forget that, sweetie." Marni smoothed out his hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay strong, David. And send letters! Written mail is always more exciting over a Facebook message."

Dave nodded and hugged her back. "Sure thing, Mo-"

"Call me Marni, David." she smiled.

"And you call me Dave, Marni." he said back.

She laughed a little and wiped her eyes. "Take your Beetle with you! It's hogging up space in the driveway."

"Got it." he made his way to the door, which Nathan opened for him. "Grow up and use the lessons you learned from your boring parents to use when being with your fun parents."

"Psssh, come on Nathan, you guys are so much more fun than Bro and Mom Lalonde."

"We're not fun enough to let you call me Bro, and that's the truth."

"Eh, I guess." Dave hugged Nathan and walked to his Beetle. He opened the back door and dumped his baggage there. Shilo ran up behind him with his little turtle cage. "I brought them, David!"

"Sweet. Put them in the passenger's seat and remember to buckle them up. Cute little fuckers like them still can't pass up the law."

Shilo giggled and did as he told her. Dave went to her and hugged her one last time. "When you're old enough to drive around, come visit me up in Houston. Bro will make you the best microwave pizza your tongue will have ever tasted."

"Maybe when I'm older like you! But until then, I'm stuck with the boring parents. I can't wait to meet my fun parents." she giggled and winked and let go of him. "Promise to come visit me soon?"

"Promise."

She smiled at his answer and went back into the house. Dave watched her go in and sighed contently. That went better than planned. Awesome! Now all he needed to do was get back to the apartment and wait for Rose and Bro to get back. No big deal. He got into his Beetle and looked down at the two mini turtles crawling around their enclosure. "'Sup little dudes. Ready to have the time of your little turtley lives?" Peaches moved a little. Dave smiled. "Boss." he backed out of the driveway and started heading toward his new home. His new life. His future.****

((Two sillies about this story. 1. I got the last name 'Compton' from one of my friends in my World History class. He was making me laugh while talking about all the different kinds of socks he owned so I decided he would have some fun part in my story! 2. The turtles Peaches and Cream are actually the names of my friend's turtles. She wonderful and I'll have her tumblr link up! But that's all I have to say. Thank you for your dandelions of reviews and favorites and follows and such! Bye-bye!

My beautiful friend's tumblr: ))


	10. Chapter 10

Once Dave got back to Bro's house, he found the apartment both unlocked and empty. "Huh," Dave said. "Must've beat my own bro back home." He smirked. "Score!"

Dave jumped onto the couch and proceeded to turn on the television. He grumbled when it was busy recording the newest episode of My Little Pony, so Dave simply turned it back off. He was about to just head onto 4chan via iPhone when he heard a human-like noise coming from Bro's room.

Dave raised an eyebrow and stood up from his sitting position. He walked to Bro's room, but stopped right before he pushed the slightly opened door. He peeked through the half an inch crack and what he saw made his eyes go as wide as they've ever been.

Kurloz was sitting upon Bro's bed, bandana off and smiling at the door in the most creepiest of fashion.

Kurloz had a laptop on the bed beside him. He glanced at the screen as he typed quickly. Kurloz pressed a button, and a automated voice rang out in the silence.

"Hello Dave. I know it's you so there is no reason to hide."

Out of complete and utter terror, Dave walked into the room, hands shaking furiously.

"I know you can't read sign so I am going to use the Google translate voice to interact with you."

Dave nodded, but stared at the dark red carpet instead of Kurloz's threaded up grin.

"Good Dave. Now how about you come with me? You know that Bro was never a true and just guardian for you. Let me take you with my younger brother to the mirthful messiahs meet up this upcoming week."

"I-I can't do that..." Dave whispered.

Kurloz pursed his sewn lips and typed for a long while. "Fine. I will leave you with two choices. The first choice is to come with Gamzee and I for five days of mirthful praising. The second choice is to leave here for one night and stay with me in my bed. You cannot leave this room without making a choice. I have an enforcement if you try to make a run for it."

Dave looked up to find Kurloz holding what looked like a clown juggling pin. He didn't understand how a juggling pin could be violent, but he wasn't going to take his chances.

He stood there, thinking over his two choices. He knew that Bro, Rose, and him were planning the vacation and was going to leave any day now. Dave couldn't miss that for anything in the world, and that was final. He also didn't want to get practically raped by Kurloz, that would mean cheating on Jade, and that was unacceptable.

The female voice went off once more. "Well? I don't like to be kept waiting for long. And your father and sister should be home any minute."

Dave brushed his hair back with his fingers and sighed. "Fine. I'll spend the fucking night with you. Just get the hell out of here."

Kurloz smiled and typed quickly. "Wonderful. I was hoping that would be your answer anyways. Tell Bro that you're spending the night with a close friend, I will meet you outside the apartment complex."

"Yea, yea. Just get out." he opened the door and glared at Kurloz through his shades.

Kurloz got up with his indigo Macbook and walked through the door, making sure his free hand rubbed against Dave's lower abdomen. Dave grimaced. He typed a short message with one hand. "See you tonight, my little Strider." Kurloz grinned a psychotic grin and left the building.

Once Kurloz was gone, Dave ran around the apartment, locking any windows and doors that had access to the outside world. Once he finished that, Dave sat on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest, shaking madly. He didn't like this, not one bit. But how could he get out of it? Kurloz was taller than Bro, but much thinner. Still, Kurloz looked like he could easily fight and beat up Dave or Bro. Probably both of them at once.

About 10 minutes later, Bro unlocked the door as he and Rose came in. Dave flinched but smiled gratefully when he saw who exactly entered the house. "Yo Dave, saw your car outside the building. You here?"

He stood up from the couch. "Yup, beat you here." Dave tried to regain his composure and look like nothing had happened to him. He noticed that Rose was eyeing him suspiciously, but hoped she wouldn't ask him if anything was the matter. Fortunately, she didn't.

"So what's the plans now? We got all our shit, when we heading out?" Dave said, urgent to change the subject.

"Well, I still have to make hotel reservations in Baton Rouge before we can go anywhere." Rose said as she put her tote bag of a purse on the light orange recliner.

Dave nodded and said, "Would we be outta here by tomorrow?"

"Eh, probably not that soon. Maybe two or three days? I still gotta pack, y'know. Then I'll take my awesome little kids on the best vacation ever." Bro grinned.

"Sounds good enough. Hey, Bro, I'm going to to spend the night with John's tonight. He wanted me over, and you know how it is."

"It's all fine with me. You're 18. You can make your own decisions."

"Cool." Dave went to get ready to spend the worst night ever with the worst human ever.

That evening, Dave left Rose and Bro at the apartment as the two were booking at a Holiday Inn in Baton Rouge. He stuffed his backpack with a pair of clothes for tomorrow, pajamas, and pepper spray. But he only planned to use it if Kurloz pulled out a weapon on him. He gulped as he descended to the bottom floor. He wished he could really be in John's room, playing minecraft and eating cupcakes. That's what he used to do when he spent the night with his childhood friend. Even though meeting his dad was the best thing that happened to Dave since dating Jade, he did miss some things about living with Nathan, Marni, and Shilo.

Once he got outside, he checked his iPhone. It was exactly 8:00. Dave looked around the semi-crowded sidewalk. He saw Kurloz standing in a darker corner by the apartment complex and a few bushes. He had a purple bandana with a ':o)' face painted on the front. Once Dave gained eye contact with the clownish freak, Kurloz walked towards him. Dave stood there, too petrified to move. Once kurloz got a foot in front of Dave, he handed Dave ear buds. Kurloz made a gesture for Dave to put them in, so he did. Then, Kurloz pulled out a Droid Razr maxx and typed on it. Soon enough, Dave heard a creepy automated voice. "I'm glad you could join me for some fun tonight. How old are you again?"

"Um, 18."

"Oh, too young for drinking. Good thing I always keep alcohol at my house." He smirked.

Dave gulped at that last message. He followed Kurloz down the sidewalk until the people and buildings looked more and more dangerous. With all the money Kurloz and Bro had made with DJing, Dave thought they would be able to afford better places.

They kept walking and walking, and Dave was pretty sure that he was just going to get raped in a dumpster, for they were just in the ghetto of ghettos. Fortunately, they finally stopped walking, and Kurloz walked up to an apartment complex that looked like it had kept insane mental patients in it. Kurloz walked in with Dave following. The wallpaper was nearly nonexistent, and the hardwood floor had a few holes in it. Rats were visible from underneath the broken floorboards. The elevator lacked doors, but Kurloz took Dave in there anyways. He pushed floor number 11, and they ascended. Dave made a point to be in the back of the elevator so he could as far away from the doorless entrance as possible. Kurloz looked and him a smiled while typing a message for Dave to hear. "You are truly adorable. You resemble your father in many ways."

Once the two got to floor number nine, Kurloz lead Dave down the hallway. Most of the lights were out, 4 out of 13 were working. Dave truly hated this creepy complex, but knew he had to do this. Dave hoped that if he let Kurloz have his way once, that he would leave Dave alone for good. Yet, he didn't think that would be the case. Kurloz stopped at apartment number 13, and unlocked the door. When Dave got in, he nearly gagged. The room smelled heavily of cigarette smoke, alcohol, and sex. There was only four rooms in this small apartment. One bathroom, one bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. There was a bed in the living room, someone must be living here with Kurloz. Kurloz saw Dave observing the bad and typed out a new message. "Oh. I hope you don't mind that my brother Gamzee will be here as well. He doesn't bother me often, but if you're uncomfortable with him here, I'll arrange it to where he'll not be here."

"Yea," Dave said quietly. "He and I aren't the broiest bros in the world."

Kurloz smiled. "I'll go retrieve him and have him leave now. Sit down on the couch and make sure you don't touch the bed, ok?"

Dave nodded and did as he was told, too freaked out to disobey. Kurloz left the living room and went to his bedroom. Dave heard a loud growl come from there, and then a series of chain clanks. Dave turned his head towards the room, and saw Kurloz bring out Gamzee. Gamzee was screaming a stream of curses towards Kurloz as the older of the two wrapped a chain around Gamzee's tall, skinny frame. Dave was slightly disturbed but kept his trademark poker face. Kurloz threw Gamzee onto the bed and forced a needle into the arm of Gamzee. He thrashed around, but soon enough he calmed down. Gamzee's head fell to one side as he lay unconscious with his eyes still open. His pupils rolled to the back of his head and his mouth drooped slightly open. Kurloz examined his younger brother, smiled, and nodded. He reached towards Dave and took the Droid and typed another message. "There. All done. Now shall we take things to the bedroom?"

Dave, currently crying like a seven year on the inside, gave a slight nod. Kurloz smirked and grabbed Dave's shades off and threw him into Dave's ruby red eyes. He typed a message. "You are more beautiful than Bro could ever wish to be. Let us go."

About 10 minutes later, Dave was lying on the bed in only his boxers. Kurloz was still wearing his black skeleton shirt and pants with purple short shorts. His bandana was a little lower than it was 10 minutes before, but Dave didn't think Kurloz would take the whole thing off, anyways. He glared up at Kurloz, worried for what might happen soon. Kurloz walked around the bed, examining every inch of showing skin, smirking at his personal mental images of what could be hiding under the boxers. He pulled out the same Macbook from earlier and typed out a message on Google Translate. "Well, I suppose we should get to it now. I hope you can handle not getting prepared, because I don't prep when I top."

Dave gulped and braced himself as Kurloz put down his computer and got on top of Dave. After a few seconds of the noises of clothes being taken off, Dave felt teeth against his neck that caused the skin to break and blood to flow out. He felt something being forced into him. The pain was so great that Dave blacked out.  
**  
((Wub wub wub. Done with this sass. :U We got to chapter 10. :D Now I know what to do with this story~ If anyone got all up and triggered, I'm thorry... :c Anyways, thank chu for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They make me squeal when I see them! Anyways, boo-bye!))**


	11. Chapter 11

When Dave awoke that midmorning, he wasn't in the hellhole that was the Makara household. He was back in Bro's apartment, lying on the couch in the living room and wearing only one sock and black and grey striped boxers. As Dave sat up, he winced while his lower body ached in the pain of what happened last night. That's when everything rushed back into his mind. Dave stared straight ahead of him, feeling disgusting and awful.

He looked for his shades and slid them over his eyes. Then, he gathered the courage to lift himself up and look for Rose and Bro. After hobbling around the apartment twice, he dubbed them both to have left to leave him alone on purpose. Dave sighed and eased himself back into his spot on the couch. Hopefully they would return soon. He didn't like the fact that after blacking out on round three last night and waking up in Bro's apartment. Did Kurloz carry him back here or what? Dave really didn't want to go find out.

After about 30 minutes of staring intently at a scratch on the television screen, the front door was being unlocked and opened. Dave's heart jumped and he turned his head at whiplash speed towards it, terrified that Kurloz might walk in. Rose opened the door with her elbow, grocery bags in both her arms and her mouth. Bro was behind her, mindlessly texting on his iPhone that was surrounded by a light orange Otter Box case. Rise seemed to be annoyed with him, but he didn't notice. Rose staggered to the kitchen and dumped all the grocery bags upon the table, whirled around with her hands on her hips, and glared at Bro. "Well, I brought everything in. Now you must put all the groceries away, just like you promised."

Bro looked up. "But... I'm setting up stuff for tonight..."

"I don't care and I don't want you leaving tonight. Dave is injured after wrecking his car while going to John's house."

"Yea... Good thing Kurloz brought him back when Dave passed out."

"I don't like Kurloz, but I'm glad he got him and even payed for the car to be towed so it could be repaired."

Dave's eyes shot open. So that's how he got home... Kurloz made it seem that he saved Dave from wrecked car doom and brought him home. Dave was worried that this "act" Kurloz put on now put him in good graces with Bro. He sure hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Rose went to the living room and saw that Dave was awake. She smiled and spoke, "Hello Dave. I see you have finally woken up from your slumber. I'm so sorry about your car, Kurloz said he would have it back here with the keys and everything later on this afternoon. John called and wanted to schedule another time to hang out with you, I told him you would call him immediately after you found out."

Dave grumbled and rolled up into his blankets. "Leave me alone... I'm still tired..."

"I won't have any of that. Go get dressed and call John. Ok? Ok. I need to go pack for our vacation."

Dave grumbled and stood up, doing his absolute best to mask the pain that was throbbing in the lower half of his body. He walked to his room and slowly got dressed, wearing black jeans, a DEADMAU5 t shirt, a red and white Tony Hawk hoodie, and red converse. He then grabbed his iPhone and turned it on.

_1 new text message from Kurloz Makara_  
_ 1 missed call from John Egderp_

He avoided the text and dialed up John's number. After 4 rings, John picked up. "Hey Dave! I heard about what happened... I'm sorry, dude! You ok?"

"Eh.. Yea. I've been better, though."

"Hey, when you feel up to it, how about you try and come over before you go on your vacation? I miss you, Dave..."

"Whoa, man. No homo. You sound like a sex deprived housewife."

"Oh shut up! Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're not dating Jade anymore. She got pissed that you never responded after your dad connected back with you, and flirted with some boy and got laid. I think she's pregnant now..."

"...Huh. Never expected her to be that easy. Do I know the baby daddy?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Eridan. She wanted the D, he wanted a living body to love. Boom."

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. I'm shooting my brains out."

"Don't do that!" John giggled. "You are pretty much my only best friend!"

"You aren't."

"Aw."

"Kidding."

"Aw."

Dave smiled. "I'll try to swing 'round your place either today or tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Oooh, not today. I have a date."

"With Karkat?"

"Mhmm, we're going to Red Lobster's."

"Oh das coo."

"Yup! Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye-bye."

"See ya." Dave hung up. He then left to go see where Bro was, he had a question that needed to be answered before he could respond to the insane clown rapist's texts.

He found Bro staring at the television screen with a small brown and white kitten in his lap. Dave looked at the kitten for a second, but decided not to question it. He sat beside Bro and blurted out his question. "What's the deal with Kurloz?"

Suddenly, the room was heavy with an awkward silence. Bro tilted his head to face Dave. "'Scuse me?"

"I mean... What's with the stitches and freakish clothes? Why does he act like a total freak?"

"Well, you could blame his appearance on his religion. Religion does some weird shit to some people, especially ICP worshipers. You could also blame it on Gamzee."

Dave recalled how crazy Gamzee had acted when Kurloz took Dave to his apartment. "But Gamzee's too chill to cause Kurloz to be insane."

"I guess. Everytime I see that motherfucker, he's screaming and trying to claw out Kurloz's eyes. That is the reason Kurloz recently started wearing contacts that makes his entire eye look extremely white. He sewed his mouth shut and bit off his tongue because he went through depressing times in his teens when his dad abandoned him and Gamzee. He also caused his pretty sexy ex-girlfriend to go deaf. Anyways, after his dad ran off, Kurloz had to make sure Gamzee was either high or knocked out and find somewhere to hide. I get why, would you want the cops taking your insane bro away? Nope."

"Oh..." Dave mumbled.

"Yup. So if Kurloz comes off as creepy to you, he doesn't mean to. He's actually hilarious and likes to poke people in the sides. I'm betting now that he just pretended to want your body cause he was playing a joke on you." Bro smiled a little at the idea. "Yea, that probably is the case."

Dave had been staring at his lap. Only that wasn't what happened. He started wondering if Bro would believe him if Kurloz continued with the sexual abuse. It would be even worse if Rose softened up on kurloz and didn't think of him as a threat, either...

Dave excused himself and went to go put his shoes on. He decided to see what the text said. He slid his iPhone to on.

_Hello Dave. I seem to have acquired your phone number. this will make talking to you even better. Don't plan anything tomorrow night, you're all mine after I go drinking with Bro. ;o) _

_ ~Kurloz M._

Dave's hand tightened around the phone as he clenched his teeth in anger. He was most certainly not planning to have Kurloz control his whole life now, was he? Dave planned on going to John's house and that's what he was going to do, God dammit.

Still, John was a pretty busy guy since he got a boyfriend. Dave didn't need to intrude on his life.

Yea... Dave planned to bail on John.

But only because John had better things to do.

Dave walked out of the apartment and into the busy streets of Houston, texting away to Kurloz, confirming plans for tomorrow. On the outside, Dave looked pretty casual about the whole ordeal.

Yet, on the inside, Dave wanted to lie his head down in John's lap and cry. But he knew he couldn't do such things.

He was a cool kid, and cool kids can take on anything. Dave headed down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the rest of the world and turning his brain's attention to his newest fear that passed up Slenderman.

Kurloz Makara.****

((It's late. Quite late. Ich bin sorry. :c I'll try to do better next time... Now I'm off to start typing up a little of Until Next Time and then I'm off to sleepy-sleeps! See you guys next chappyter! :D))


End file.
